


Idylle à Washington

by Petitecrique



Category: Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petitecrique/pseuds/Petitecrique
Summary: Hugo Clément allait venir rejoindre Martin Weill à Washington pour l'investiture de Donald Trump, et bien que l’événement ne soit pas joyeux pour lui, Martin était très excité à l'idée de la venue du beau blond.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! Une deuxième fanfiction, une Clémeill cette fois (avec un touuuut petit peu de Bartheill, mais vraiment une toute petite pincée !). J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira. Merci pour les retours super gentils que j'ai eu sur la 1ère fanfic ! :D   
> Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, si vous avez des conseils, ce qu'il faudrait améliorer, etc...   
> Encore une fois tout ceci n'est que fiction ;)   
> Bonne lecture !

Il allait venir. Martin était impatient, ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu’ils ne s’étaient pas vus. D’accord ils se parlaient par téléphone, mais ils ne se voyaient pas. Et ça manquait au reporter. Alors savoir que pour quelques jours, même quelques jours, son ami le rejoignait, Martin était heureux.   
Ils attendaient à l’aéroport avec Clément qu’Hugo et Paul arrivent, Martin ne tenait plus en place, ce qui fit rire Clément. Il faisait les 100 pas dans la zone réservée aux arrivées. Hugo avait manqué à Martin, plus que celui-ci ne voulait bien l’avouer, ça lui faisait mal d’être aussi loin de son ami. Il ne savait pas pourquoi alors il était aussi stressé de voir apparaitre la chevelure blonde du strasbourgeois.   
\- Bon… ça commence à être long là non ? T’es sûr qu’il est à l’heure leur avion ? demanda Martin à son JRI.   
\- Roh Martin t’es lourd là ! Tu sais très bien que les avions ont du retard, mais si la dame te dit que l’avion arrive c’est qu’il arrive ! Calme là !  
\- Mmh… J’aime pas attendre tu le sais !   
\- C’est vrai que la patience c’est pas ton truc ! Bon moi je vais cloper, tu me dis quand ils arrivent hein !   
Martin acquiesça d’un vague signe de tête. Il se retourna vers une jeune femme à l’accueil et lui sortit son plus beau sourire, celui qu’il réservait lorsqu’il avait très envie d’avoir des réponses. Oui bon c’était pas très professionnel, mais on se débrouille comme on peut. Il demanda à la jeune femme quand arriverait l’avion qui était parti de Paris. La jeune femme regarda sur les écrans et lui annonça qu’il venait d’atterrir. Le cœur du parisien s’accéléra et Martin remercia la jeune femme en s’éloignant.   
Hugo était arrivé sur le sol américain ! Hugo son ami, son confident, Hugo, son Hugo tout simplement… Que cette idée était douce ! Il se retint d’aller hurler à Clément « ils sont là Clem’ !! Ça y est !!! ». Il souffla un coup, fit craquer ses doigts et tenta de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça, il connaissait Hugo depuis plusieurs années, depuis l’ESJ de Lille. Ils avaient tout de suite accroché, avaient le même groupe d’amis, partagés les mêmes passions, il avait été fière quand Hugo avait gagné ses deux prix pour son travail. Le jeune homme avait toujours su apaiser Martin, ses doutes, ses complexes, Martin s’était tout de suite senti bien avec le blond. Ils s’étaient un peu perdus de vue à cause de leurs choix respectifs de ne pas aller dans la même rédaction. Martin était fier quand il voyait à l’époque son ami sur France Télévision, il avait été fou de rage quand des manifestants contre le Mariage pour Tous l’avaient agressé alors qu’il couvrait la manifestation. Et puis en 2015 il avait été fou de joie, Hugo rejoignait le Petit Journal et Bangumi ! Ils avaient recréé une vraie relation, une vraie amitié, se soutenant, se marrant, se cherchant aussi. Parce qu’ils se cherchaient Martin en était certain. Il se souvint de cette fois où Hugo avait dit lors d’une émission spéciale Noël qu’il trouvait Martin très beau en costume. Martin ne s’attendait pas à ça, comme l’avait dit Yann ils étaient un peu en froid, sans qu’aucun des deux ne sachent réellement pourquoi. Martin avait été surpris, et ému, que son ami brise la glace comme ça. Il avait sorti une phrase qu’il croyait à l’époque banale « merci, le nœud pap’ te va très bien », le problème c’est que les nuits suivantes Martin avait rêvé d’Hugo avec ce nœud pap’ justement. Seulement ce nœud pap’… ça avait troublé le jeune homme, puis il était passé à autre chose. En y repensant il y avait eu d’autres choses, son anniversaire qu’il avait fêté avec Hugo, aux bougies, quelque part dans Paris, les yeux du jeune journaliste qui se posaient sur lui et qui lui donnaient des frissons tellement ils étaient pleins de choses, de tendresse, d’admiration, d’un certain désir aussi. Ça troublait le reporter. Ils étaient partis en vacances et voir Hugo en tenue de surf l’avait fait saliver. Il s’était juste dit que c’était parce qu’il était jaloux du corps du strasbourgeois, pratiquement parfait. Mais quand il avait commencé à vouloir caresser le corps de son ami Martin avait commencé à se dire qu’il y devait y avoir anguille sous roche. Puis il était parti aux Etats-Unis avec Clément. Et son calvaire avait commencé. Il avait vu Hugo, son Hugo, se rapprocher dangereusement de Vincent, que Martin aimait beaucoup par ailleurs, et Martin avait senti son cœur se serrer, puis commencer tout doucement à se briser. Alors oui quand Martin était rentré il avait profité de son cadet, l’avait charrié en faisant le parallèle entre l’intérieur d’une Trumpette, soutien féminin à D. Trump, et l’intérieur de chez Hugo. Il avait juste envie de montrer à Vincent qu’il connaissait très bien l’appartement d’Hugo, comme s’il avait envie de marquer son territoire. Puis il y avait eu la cérémonie du Parisien et Martin avait manqué de défaillir. Il y avait eu l’interview avec Hugo qui le regardait, plutôt avec Hugo qui le dévorait du regard. Martin était perdu. Il était perdu dans les doux yeux du strasbourgeois, ne sachant pas comment analyser les regards insistants que lui lançaient son ami, son rapprochement avec Vincent et l’apparente décontraction quand ils étaient tous les deux, où il ne semblait plus y avoir aucune ambiguïté, juste une profonde amitié. Alors oui Martin était heureux que son ami vienne, peut-être qu’ils allaient enfin pouvoir tirer tout ça au clair.   
Martin pensait à tout ça lorsqu’il vit apparaitre Hugo et Paul. Un sourire radieux s’afficha sur son visage lorsque son regard croisa celui de son cadet et que celui-ci s’illumina. Ils se prirent dans les bras puis Hugo asséna une grande tape dans le dos de son ainé.   
\- Je suis content de te voir mec !   
\- T’étais pas obligé de me décoller la plèvre pour me le montrer, railla Martin avec une voix étouffée.   
\- Petite nature c’est pas possible ! J’avais oublié à quel point t’étais fragile Weill !   
Martin rit doucement puis regarda son ami, une lueur malicieuse brillait dans ses yeux et Martin se détendit immédiatement, dans un pays aussi grand et dans de telles situations il était important pour lui d’avoir quelque chose qui le rattachait à chez lui, à la France, et pour lui c’était Hugo.   
Ils sortirent et retrouvèrent Clément qui leur fit un grand sourire.   
\- Aaaah ! Vous voilà enfin ! On finissait par s’impatienter !   
\- Ouais désolé, l’avion a décollé en retard…   
\- J’ai cru que Martin allait aller voir dans la tour de contrôle pour demander quand est-ce que vous alliez enfin arriver !   
Martin fusilla Clément du regard, ce dernier manquant de s’étouffer dans le fou rire qui le prit.   
\- Bah alors Weill, on t’a manqué ? susurra Hugo.   
Martin rougit violemment et baissa la tête. Il avait oublié que le strasbourgeois lui faisait tourner la tête, au sens propre du terme.   
\- C’est juste qu’il y a du taffe et du coup…   
Hugo acquiesça, mais Martin vit très bien qu’il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu’il venait de dire.   
Les garçons décidèrent d’aller manger, parce que Paul et Hugo étaient affamés et que Clément réclamait aussi sa dose de nourriture. Martin n’avait pas très faim, mais bon, il les suivit malgré tout de bon cœur. Ils entrèrent tous les 4 dans un restaurant de burger que Clément et Martin avaient découvert quelques jours plus tôt. Ils s’assirent et regardèrent les cartes posées devant eux.   
\- Bon vous nous conseillez quoi les garçons ? Sachant que perso j’ai vraiment vraiment la dalle ! dit Hugo. Toi aussi t’as la dalle Paul ?   
Le JRI acquiesça.   
\- Alors ? demanda Hugo en relevant la tête pour regarder Martin et Clément en face de lui.   
\- Bah vas-y Clément, t’en meurs d’envie de lui donner ton avis. Rétorqua Martin à son JRI d’un air amusé. Celui-ci lui tira la langue avant de répondre au plus jeune.   
\- Leur cheeseburger est vraiment super bon ! Là-dessus tu peux me faire confiance !   
\- Je peux surtout faire confiance à tes kilos en trop je crois ! déclara Hugo provoquant un rire général.   
Ils commandèrent, puis discutèrent en attendant d’être servid, puis quand ils le furent enfin ils se jetèrent sur leur plat. S’installa un silence confortable entre eux, coupé parfois par le rire de Martin qui se marrait de galérer à manger son burger et de voir les autres galérer autant que lui. Vint le tour du dessert. Ils commandèrent tous, puis Clément sortit fumer une clope et Paul le suivit.   
En les voyant enfin seuls tous les deux Hugo sourit.   
\- Tu vas pas fumer ? Ça m’étonne de toi Weill, j’ai rarement vu quelqu’un fumer autant que toi !   
\- J’ai décidé de réduire ma consommation de cigarettes vois-tu ! Je vais avoir 30 ans l’air de rien à 40 ans j’ai pas envie d’avoir les poumons d’un homme de 70 ans, répondit-il dans une grimace.   
Ils se regardèrent, droit dans les yeux, pendant ce qui leur sembla à tous les deux une éternité. Martin eu l’impression d’être à nouveau chez lui, perdu dans les yeux d’Hugo, qui le tenaient tellement forts que Martin eu l’impression qu’ils ne pourraient plus jamais détourner leurs regards. Hugo se cala tout au fond de son siège, plaqua un sourire provocateur sur ses lèvres et lança à Martin :   
\- Je t’ai manqué ?   
Martin coupa leur échange de regard en baissant les yeux, il posa ses coudes sur la table, il planta à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de son ami et d’une voix légèrement rauque et plus basse qu’habituellement demanda :   
\- Et moi Hugo ? Je t’ai manqué ?   
\- N’échange pas les rôles Martin, je t’ai demandé en premier.   
Il avait pris la même position que Martin, leurs corps étaient beaucoup trop proches pour que ce soit anodin, leurs yeux s’affrontaient et il sembla à Martin que l’atmosphère autour d’eux se chargeait d’électricité. Martin sentit son corps répondre à cette tension, il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son attention, ses yeux voulaient se détourner de ceux de l’homme en face de lui, ils ne demandaient qu’à caresser son corps, à l’explorer toujours plus. Un sourire sexy se forma sur le visage du strasbourgeois et une vague de désir s’empara de Martin. Il allait sauter sur son cadet si celui-ci continuait à le chercher comme ça. Les yeux d’Hugo quittèrent un instant le visage de son ainé pour se poser au-dessus, puis il se cala à nouveau dans son siège et son sourire changea, pour devenir à nouveau un sourire sage. Clément et Paul venaient de regagner la table.   
\- On a loupé quelque chose ? demanda Clément  
\- Nan nan répondit Martin en lançant un dernier regard à Hugo, il était amusé et un peu gêné par l’échange qu’ils venaient d’avoir.   
Leurs desserts finirent par arriver et furent vite expédiés. Il faisait déjà nuit, il commençait à se faire tard. Les garçons firent le tour des lieux importants pour le lendemain, les lieux marquants pour l’investiture de Trump. Puis ils regagnèrent l’hôtel. Comme ils étaient quatre, Yann leur avait réservé des chambres d’hôtel. En arrivant ils se rendirent compte d’un petit problème, il n’y avait que deux chambres, et non pas quatre comme prévu. L’hôtel avait dû s’arranger pour pouvoir accueillir les gens qui venaient pour assister à l’investiture de Trump ou venir manifester contre. Les garçons se regardèrent, il fallait se diviser les chambres. Clément et Martin avaient déjà chacun la leur et il y avait plusieurs choix, soit Clément ou Martin venait dormir dans la chambre de l’autre et laissait l’autre chambre à Paul et Hugo, soit les deux nouveaux se répartissaient dans les chambres déjà occupées. Le choix se fit cependant relativement vite, sous la houlette d’Hugo qui prit les directives, Paul dormirait avec Clément et Hugo avec Martin. Ils avaient l’habitude vu qu’ils étaient déjà partis en vacances ensemble, et puis à l’école aussi !   
Martin sentit son cœur se gonfler d’allégresse. Hugo voulait dormir avec lui ! Il était heureux. Ils montèrent dans leur chambre et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. RDV demain dans la salle du petit déjeuner à 7h tapantes ! Hugo grimaça ! 7h c’était tôt, mais il accepta. Le programme du lendemain allait être chargé.   
Hugo et Martin pénétrèrent dans la chambre qu’occupait déjà Martin. Relativement petite, mais bien agencée avec des rangements pour les valises, la chambre était agréable. La salle de bain était elle aussi plutôt chouette, pas trop petite, claire. Hugo se marra, Martin n’était là que depuis quelques jours et la chambre était déjà dans un bordel monstre, les vêtements de Martin trainaient partout, ses paquets de clopes aussi, il régnait d’ailleurs dans la chambre une petite odeur de tabac froid, et ce même si Martin fumait sur le balcon. L’ordi du reporter chargeait dans un coin.   
\- Eh bah c’est cool dis-moi cette petite chambrounette ! ça se voit que tu as investi les lieux Martin, plaisanta Hugo.   
\- Fous-toi de ma gueule vas-y ! Bon bah vu que c’est le bordel hein, tu te mets où tu veux, tu fais ce que tu veux de tes affaires ! Par contre, évite de déplacer les miennes, parce qu’après je me connais, je vais mettre 1000 ans à les retrouver…   
\- Ok, rigola Hugo. Il inspecta la chambre. Ah ouais ! Par contre y a qu’un seul lit…   
Martin regarda le lit. Effectivement. Il se rembrunit.   
\- Ça te pose problème qu’on dorme ensemble ? son ton n’était plus du tout taquin, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi (ce qui l’agaça) le reporter se sentait blessé de la réflexion de son ami.  
\- Nan nan t’inquiète Martin ! On va faire avec ! Tu dors de quel côté du lit ?   
\- Au milieu ! Le mec à peine chiant ! Bah si ça ne te gêne pas je voudrais prendre le côté de la fenêtre, donc le côté droit quand on est en face et le côté gauche quand on est dans le lit.   
\- Ah bah ok ça marche ! Ça tombe bien, je suis plutôt côté droit, répondit le journaliste en lui faisant un clin d’œil.   
Hugo défit ses affaires, pendant ce temps Martin retira ses chaussures et se jeta sur le lit. Il attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télé. Il mit les infos du soir, il était environ 22h. Hugo s’assit quelques minutes pour regarder les grands titres, puis il se tourna vers Martin « Mec ça t’embête si je prends une douche ? J’en ai besoin après plusieurs heures d’avion ! ». Martin lui dit oui en riant, puis il lui répéta qu’il pouvait faire ce qu’il voulait, c’était aussi sa chambre à présent. Hugo prit ses affaires et s’enferma dans la salle de bain. Martin était en train de rêver au corps ruisselant d’Hugo, se disant qu’il aurait aimé être une goutte d’eau pour parcourir son corps parfait quand son portable sonna. Il l’attrapa et regarda qui pouvait bien lui envoyer un message. C’était Yann. Il s’étonna qu’à cette heure son ainé ne soit pas couché, mais il répondit à son message. Il attrapa son ordi qui avait fini de charger, baissa le volume de la télévision et lança l’appel Skype vers la France et Yann.   
\- Salut Martin ! lui lança le visage un brin fatigué de Yann   
\- Salut Yann, lui répondit Martin un grand sourire aux lèvres.   
Martin s’était toujours senti bien en présence du plus âgé, il se sentait en sécurité dans leur complicité, un petit monde qui n’appartenait qu’à eux. Ils avaient été amants pendant quelques temps, une très belle histoire, aujourd’hui ils étaient très amis et continuaient à se chercher, même s’ils n’allaient jamais plus loin.   
\- Bon alors vous avez récupéré Hugo et Paul ? Vous avez regardé un petit peu ce qu’il fallait faire pour demain ? Comment vous alliez vous organiser ?   
Martin acquiesça. Ils continuèrent à parler, du lendemain, mais aussi de la vie à Washington, de celle à Paris. Martin aimait leur conversation. Puis Yann voulu parler à Hugo et Martin lui répondit qu’il était sous la douche et qu’il ne pouvait pas répondre. C’est à ce moment-là qu’Hugo sortit de la salle de bain, avec pour tout vêtement une serviette assez mal nouée autour de la taille. Le cerveau de Martin le déconnecta. « Putain elle est super bonne la douche ! Ça fait tellement de bien ! ». Martin le suivit des yeux, il avait l’impression de baver. Il avait oublié à quel point le strasbourgeois avait un corps magnifique. Il entendit la voix rieuse de Yann l’appeler, il sortit de sa torpeur et tenta de reprendre le fil de la conversation.   
\- Bon Hugo t’es présentable ou pas ? demanda Yann  
\- Bah évidemment ! Je suis toujours présentable !   
\- Mec t’es en train de mettre ton caleçon, t’es sérieux ? répondit Martin en riant.   
\- Bah vas-y fais voir ! T’es pas le seul à avoir envie de te rincer l’œil, lui répondit Yann en lui faisant un clin d’œil.   
Martin leva les yeux au ciel d’un air amusé puis tourna l’écran de l’ordinateur de façon à ce que Yann puisse voir Hugo dans son champ de vision.   
\- Ah ouais ! Quand-même ! dit Yann. Hugo comment tu fais pour avoir un corps comme le tien si tu vas jamais à la salle ?   
Hugo émit un rire un peu rauque.   
\- C’est la boxe Yann.   
\- Euh… Je fais aussi de la boxe et j’ai pas ce corps-là hein ! Martin non plus n’a pas ce corps-là alors qu’il fait de la boxe aussi ! Bon certes moins mais quand-même !   
\- Tu sais de quoi tu parles pour Martin… murmura Hugo d’un air qui sembla infiniment triste à Martin. Tu sais c’est aussi une question de génétique. Mon père est plutôt bien bâti. J’ai jamais vraiment grossi et je prends facilement du muscle. C’est comme ça, répondit-il d’un air nonchalant.   
La conversation continua sur ce ton, Hugo avait fini par repartir dans la salle de bain pour finir de s’habiller. Martin finit par raccrocher et prit la place dans la salle de bain quand Hugo en sortit. Après avoir regardé pendant quelques minutes les infos sur une chaîne locale ils décidèrent de dormir. Ils éteignirent chacun leur lumière et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit.   
Martin essaya de s’endormir, en vain. Même si Hugo était à distance raisonnable dans le lit, il pouvait sentir son corps et ça le perturba. Ils n’avaient jamais vraiment dormi dans le même lit. Ou alors en soirée, mais ils étaient trop fatigués ou trop bourrés pour vraiment faire attention à la présence du corps de l’autre. Mais là c’était différent, Martin sentait le corps de son ami et ça le troublait. Il se sentait excité. Il eut l’impression que le corps d’Hugo se rapprochait d’ailleurs dangereusement, celui-ci posa ses pieds (glacés) sur les mollets de Martin qui étouffa un petit cri de surprise dû au froid.   
\- Mec mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Martin.   
\- J’ai les pieds gelés et je peux sentir ta chaleur jusqu’à l’autre bout du lit alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? Fais pas ton radin Martin ! Partage un peu ta chaleur !   
Martin se mit à rire et s’endormit doucement. Jusqu’à ce qu’il sente les bras d’Hugo autour de sa taille.   
\- Hugo… murmura Martin, à moitié endormi, à moitié excité. Qu’est-ce que tu fous bordel ?   
\- Chaleur corporelle Martin, je meurs de froid moi de l’autre côté de ce lit ! Toi t’es brûlant ! T’es sûr que t’as pas de la fièvre d’ailleurs ? demanda soudainement Hugo d’un air réellement inquiet.   
\- Nan nan j’ai pas de fièvre ! Nan mais ok, mais c’est gênant un peu nan ?   
\- C’est toi qui a décidé que ça l’était Weill, susurra Hugo à son oreille. Pourquoi tu trouves ça gênant alors que ça l’est pas ? C’est tout à fait normal de partager sa chaleur avec son meilleur ami.   
\- Je crois pas que Paul soit venu se coller comme ça à Clément.   
\- Ouais mais peut-être que Clément est venu se coller à Paul comme ça.   
\- Euh… ça m’étonnerait quand-même connaissant Clément !   
\- On connait jamais vraiment les gens… Peut-être que Paul n’a pas besoin de forcer pour que Clément se colle à lui, peut-être que ça semble naturel pour eux…   
\- Clément est hétéro et il a une copine ! Alors tu le laisses en-dehors de tout ça.   
\- Ça va Martin c’est rien calme ! Je suis pas en train de te violer non plus, c’est juste un câlin !   
\- Tu fais ça aussi avec Vincent ? demanda soudain Martin. Son ton était triste et accusateur, même s’il essayait vainement de le cacher savoir Hugo, son Hugo, aussi proche de Vincent le rendait infiniment triste et jaloux.   
\- De quoi tu parles ? Il se passe rien entre Vincent et moi ! On est amis.   
\- Oh à d’autres franchement ! Ne me prends pas pour un con !   
\- Martin je te jure.   
Le ton d’Hugo était tellement sincère que Martin manqua de s’étouffer.   
\- Et puis Vincent il en pince pour Yann ! T’as pas remarqué ? dit Hugo d’un air rieur.   
\- Ah ouais ? Oh bah merde je savais pas !   
\- J’espère que t’es pas trop jaloux que Vincent t’aie piqué ton cher Yann adoré ?   
Hugo se voulait blessant et Martin le savait. Il semblait jaloux de la relation de Martin et de son patron. Pourtant ça faisait pas mal de temps qu’elle était terminée.   
\- Nan je suis pas jaloux connard ! Bon maintenant lâche-moi et laisse-moi dormir.   
Martin ferma les yeux et tenta de s’endormir. Hugo ne le lâcha pas, mais pendant quelques temps il resta sage dans son coin. Puis sa main se faufila sous le haut de pyjama de Martin et vint caresser son torse. Le plus âgé ne dit rien pendant un moment, parce qu’il fallait reconnaitre que c’était agréable, mais la main d’Hugo descendit dangereusement jusqu’à atteindre presque la ceinture de son bas de pyjama, elle chercha à s’y faufiler. Martin bondit et alluma la lumière puis se retourna vers celui qui partageait son lit.   
\- Hugo bordel ! Qu’est-ce que tu fous merde ?! Ton but c’est de me violer ou quoi ? Je t’ai dit non !  
\- Tu m’as pas dit non Martin. Répondit Hugo d’un air tranquille.   
\- Mais je t’ai pas dit oui non plus !   
\- De quoi t’as peur Martin ? Je sais que tu en meurs d’envie ! Je le vois dans tes yeux ! J’aurais continué un peu, je pense que j’aurais eu un très net indice du fait que tu étais totalement consentant, dit-il d’un air rieur. Arrête de te cacher ! Pas à moi ! J’ai su que tu étais gay alors qu’on se connaissait à peine. Qu’est-ce qui te gêne ?   
\- On… On est amis Hugo ! T’es même mon meilleur ami, on peut pas… C’est… Faut pas arrête !   
\- J’ai plus envie d’être ton ami Martin, je voudrais être ton amant… Faut que je fasse quoi pour que tu le comprennes ? Je pense que je t’ai laissé suffisamment de signes nan ? Mais si tu veux pas d’accord ! Mais regarde-moi droit dans les yeux quand tu dis ça tu veux ?   
Martin regarda Hugo, droit dans les yeux. Mais il fut incapable de dire ce qu’attendait tellement Hugo. Non il ne pouvait pas dire qu’il ne voulait pas, parce que c’était faux ! Complètement faux.   
\- Tu m’emmerdes, grogna-t-il en se retournant pour se coucher. Il éteignit la lumière.   
Hugo avait compris, il avait compris que Martin ne pouvait pas dire non, mais qu’il ne pouvait pas non plus dire oui. Le reporter avait vu le sourire malicieux s’afficher sur le visage de son cadet au moment où il lui avait tourné le dos. Martin était perdu… « Oh et puis merde » se dit-il. Il alluma la lumière, se retourna vers Hugo et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hugo était surpris, mais il répondit au baiser, l’approfondissant. Martin était à présent sur lui, il avait attrapé les poignets de son compagnon et les avait placés au-dessus de la tête de celui-ci. Il entremêla leurs doigts tout en continuant leur baiser. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Hugo abordait un sourire arrogant et victorieux que Martin voulut effacer, alors il se jeta à nouveau sur ses lèvres pour qu’il cesse. Puis il abandonna ses lèvres pour partir à l’assaut de son cou qu’il embrassait, suçotait et mordillait. Hugo lâcha un soupir de plaisir. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps ! Il avait craqué sur Martin à la seconde même où il avait croisé son sourire malicieux et provocateur et ses yeux tendres et rieurs. Depuis il attendait. Il avait vu Martin sortir avec des filles, avec des garçons, coucher avec la ou le premier venu, mais le plus dur c’était de l’avoir su dans les bras de Yann. Parce qu’il savait qu’ils étaient réellement proches et qu’il y avait eu et subsistait de réels sentiments pour l’autre.   
Martin avait fait valsé le haut de pyjama d’Hugo et parcourait à présent son torse de sa bouche. Hugo décida d’enlever lui aussi le haut de Martin, et à force de jouer à celui qui enlèverait le plus de couches de vêtements à l’autre, ils se retrouvèrent finalement nus, Martin toujours au-dessus d’Hugo.   
Martin était étourdi devant autant de perfection. Le corps du strasbourgeois était parfait. Il était bien proportionné, pas gros, mais pas trop musclé, il n’était pas imberbe, mais il n’était pas non plus un ours. Il était magnifique, il aurait pu servir de modèle à un artiste cherchant à représenter Adonis ou Apollon. Martin en fut presque ému, et il se rendit compte à quel point il aimait le jeune homme qui lui faisait face quand il se rendit compte qu’il était aussi ému que lui. Hugo avait posé sa main sur la joue de Martin qui vint y caler sa tête. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Tout tournait autour de lui, mais le reporter était heureux.   
Ils reprirent leurs baisers passionnés puis ils passèrent aux choses sérieuses.   
Ils firent l’amour plusieurs fois cette nuit-là, leurs corps paraissaient insatiables. Ils ne voulaient pas s’arrêter, alternaient les rôles. Faisaient des pauses où ils discutaient, riaient, la passion faisant place à une tendresse infinie. Ils finirent par s’endormir aux alentours de 3h du matin.   
Le réveil sonna à 6h tapantes. Leurs corps étaient encore entremêlés. Hugo embrassa Martin sur le nez pour le réveiller.   
\- Salut toi, murmura Martin d’une voix rauque et offrant un sourire magnifique à son amant.   
\- Bonjour M. Weill, bien dormi ?   
\- Peu pour être honnête…  
\- Ah oui ? demanda Hugo d’un air faussement innocent, pourquoi ?   
\- Eh bien disons qu’un très beau jeune homme m’a gardé éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit !   
\- Ça en valait la peine ? demanda Hugo. Sous son apparente décontraction Martin sentait que la question d’Hugo était moins innocente qu’elle n’en avait l’air.   
\- Mon Dieu oui ! répondit Martin. Mais du coup j’ai des marques partout, renchérit-il en grimaçant.   
Hugo se mit à rire, puis son regard se fit plus chaud et il murmura à son compagnon « et c’est pas encore fini » d’un air dangereux. Il fit basculer Martin sur le dos et vint se placer au-dessus de lui. Il l’embrassa puis partit à la conquête du corps de son ainé par des petits baisers. Il tourna longtemps autour du nombril manquant de rendre fou Martin, puis finalement descendit plus bas et posa ses lèvres sur le sexe de Martin. Ce dernier retenant son souffle poussa un petit gémissement quand il sentit Hugo prendre son sexe en bouche. Le strasbourgeois était vraiment très très doué, et à maintes reprises il manqua de faire défaillir Martin. Puis il finit par lui laisser le droit de jouir dans sa bouche, ce que fit Martin. Ils échangèrent ensuite les rôles, Hugo passant sa main dans la chevelure épaisse de son amant, accompagnant de son corps les mouvements de langue du plus âgé. Une fois qu’Hugo eut joui, ils allèrent se laver. Tous les deux, riant comme des enfants.   
A 7h ils retrouvèrent Paul et Clément dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Clément haussa les sourcils devant leurs mines fatiguées, mais il ne dit rien. Puis ils partirent, chaque duo de son côté, Martin et Clément et Hugo et Paul. La journée d’investiture se passa bien, ils sentaient dans la voix de Yann que ce dernier était content de la façon dont se déroulait l’émission et les duplex. Yann finit par rendre l’antenne et ils furent enfin tranquilles. Ils remballèrent tout, firent un crochet par l’hôtel pour déposer leurs affaires. Une fois la porte de leur chambre fermée, le plus jeune des journalistes se jeta sur son ainé et l’embrassa tendrement.   
\- Tu m’as manqué aujourd’hui, lui dit-il.   
\- Toi aussi ! Mais je t’ai manqué seulement aujourd’hui ? demanda Martin d’un ton taquin.   
\- Nan p’tit con ! Tu me manques tout le temps quand t’es pas là… C’est-à-dire tout le temps en fait !   
Martin déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de son cadet et colla leurs fronts ensemble. Ils fermèrent les yeux, ils étaient bien dans leur bulle. Puis ils entendirent toquer à la porte de leur chambre et ils comprirent qu’il fallait sortir de leur petit monde pour aller manger. Quand ils ouvrirent la porte la première chose que Clément vit c’est le bras d’Hugo passé autour du cou de Martin comme s’il voulait l’étrangler, il entendit aussi le rire de Martin qui demandait à Hugo de bien vouloir le lâcher ! Clément se mit à sourire, visiblement entre les deux hommes ça se passait bien, Clément n’était pas stupide, il connaissait Martin par cœur et puis il connaissait aussi Hugo avec le temps, essentiellement grâce à Martin il est vrai.   
Ils allèrent tous les quatre manger, personne ne savait ce qu’il était advenu du Space Cake qu’Hugo avait reçu en cadeau d’un manifestant. Le repas se passa très bien, dans une ambiance détendue et bon enfant. Hugo et Paul partaient le lendemain parce qu’Hugo devait couvrir un meeting, comme d’habitude. Martin se demanda un instant pendant le repas quand il reverrait le jeune homme qui était devenu son amant.   
Ils finirent par rentrer à l’hôtel. Martin et Hugo se promirent d’être sages, mais leur bonne résolution ne dura pas, à la seconde même où Hugo ferma à clé la porte de leur chambre quelque chose changea dans l’air et après s’être regardé pendant un temps qui leur sembla infini, ils se sautèrent à nouveau dessus. Ils firent l’amour passionnément, comme si c’était la dernière fois de leur vie qu’ils se voyaient. C’était à la fois infiniment beau et infiniment triste. Martin reposait entre les bras du plus jeune, sa tête contre son torse, dos à lui.   
\- J’ai pas envie que tu partes… J’étais tellement heureux de savoir que t’allais venir ! Je tenais pas en place, t’aurais dû me voir à l’aéroport, c’était assez ridicule !   
Martin n’avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que son Hugo souriait.   
\- Moi non plus j’ai pas envie de repartir mon cœur, mais j’ai pas le choix, c’est le grand manitou qui l’a demandé.   
\- J’aime bien quand tu m’appelles mon cœur… murmura Martin.   
\- Je t’appellerai mon cœur tous les matins que la vie nous donnera si tu veux. Déclara Hugo en souriant. Moi aussi j’aime t’appeler comme ça.   
\- Alors toi et moi… ça existe ? C’était pas juste un coup d’un soir ? Enfin de 2 soirs et un matin en l’occurrence !   
\- T’as envie que ça existe ?   
\- Oui je crois…   
\- Tu crois ou t’es sûr ?   
\- J’suis sûr ! T’es con putain !   
Hugo se mit à rire, doucement, tout en caressant les cheveux de Martin.   
\- Alors ça existe mon cœur.   
Ils s’endormirent tous les 2, l’un contre l’autre, seuls au monde, comme si demain n’existait pas.   
Le lendemain matin passa très vite, ils la passèrent avec les JRI. Puis vint l’heure d’aller à l’aéroport. Paul était remonté chercher quelque chose dans la chambre. Hugo en profita pour aller aux toilettes et Martin le suivit, laissant Clément tout seul dans le hall avec les valises.   
Il n’y avait personne aux toilettes et alors qu’Hugo se lavait les mains, Martin l’enlaça par derrière tendrement. A travers le miroir Hugo lui sourit.   
\- Bah alors Weill ! On est tout triste ? demanda doucement Hugo en se retournant vers l’envoyé spécial.   
\- Hugo, dit soudain très sérieusement Martin, je te demande pas de grandes déclarations d’amour, ni de me dire que tu m’aimes, mais promets-moi une chose !   
Hugo haussa les sourcils surpris.   
\- Promets-moi que tu m’attendras… 

*******

Hugo était à présent dans l’avion, Paul dormait à côté de lui, épuisé. Hugo reconnaissait qu’il avait du mal à lutter contre la fatigue qui le gagnait. Il repensa à la discussion qu’il avait eu avec Martin, son Martin, dans les toilettes de l’hôtel.   
\- Promets-moi que tu m’attendras…   
Hugo s’était approché de Martin, avait attrapé son menton entre ses doigts et l’avait forcé à le regarder droit dans les yeux.   
\- Martin, depuis que je te connais je t’attends, alors un peu plus, un peu moins…   
Martin l’avait regardé incrédule face à cette déclaration.   
\- Je vous attendrai Martin Weill, je vous attendrai parce que je vous aime et que quoiqu’il advienne mon cœur vous appartient…

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère encore une fois que ça vous a plu ! Merci de l'avoir lu :)


End file.
